


爆破车子的我是时候疯了（Eddy生贺）

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 3





	爆破车子的我是时候疯了（Eddy生贺）

*想写多p但不想拆cp？  
*呵，我当然有办法啦  
*来嘛这就是我的世界哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
*错的不是我，是这个世界！（供啥毁）  
*不是正常的进入方式请见谅，纯爽文

「哈⋯⋯等一下Eddy⋯⋯你怎么了⋯⋯」

「Brett⋯⋯我好想你⋯⋯」

Eddy抚摸着Brett的腰，深情地吻着Brett的嫩唇。

「你是怎么回事呀—哈嗯⋯⋯你的手怎么⋯⋯等一下⋯⋯」

「Brett，我回来—你是谁！敢碰我的Brett！」

另一个Eddy刚买完东西回家，看到衝击性的场面立马拉开压住Brett的「Eddy」。  
「你好了哦他*给滚出去！」

「什么东西啦！你凭什麼赶我出去呀！」

Brett看着两个Eddy在吵架，也许是他这辈子看过最滑稽的情景。

「等一下啦现在是什麼情况啦！」

Brett抓住两人的肩膀，两个熟悉的手感都在告诉Brett「他们」都是Eddy。

「我是未来回来的Eddy啦！是来警告这傢伙的。」

「嘖！都不知道他是说真的假的，若你是来自未来的，现在马上！立马回到未来！」

Eddy与「Eddy」喋喋不休，Brett捂住双耳，吸一口气大喊。

「停—！吵死了！」

Brett怒瞪面前两人。

「你好好闭上嘴巴，而你呢⋯⋯為了证明你真的是未来回来的，证据。」

「唔⋯⋯这个⋯⋯」

「Eddy」掏出一个皮革钱包交给了Brett。

「这是你今年生日送给我的礼物。」

「Eddy」苦笑，Brett看了整个钱包不禁惊讶。

Brett翻找抽屉里的钱包，可是打开包装后里面的钱包完好无缺，而且对比其磨损度，的确「Eddy」给的残破很多。

「暂时先相信你吧，这款是刚出的钱包，不用够几年不会这麼旧的样子的。」

Brett把钱包拋回给「Eddy」，却惹来Eddy的不满。

「那你回来就回来呀，怎麼又搞他呀！」

「他在未来因车祸死了。」

Eddy吓得呆在原地，「Eddy」则走到Brett面前，再次吻上Brett。

「求你了⋯⋯我们可以来一发吗⋯⋯我太想你了⋯⋯想疯了⋯⋯」

「我草！你别胡来呀！」

「Eddy」抓住Eddy伸过来的拳头，眼框里的泪水就如无尽的委屈般倾泻而下，Eddy把手收回来，但仍狠瞪着「Eddy」。

「哦！对欸！现在的我应该还未下手吧？不如这样吧，我手把手教你如何攻略Brett？敏感点什麼的⋯⋯」

「『我』也是『你』不是吗？」  
「你们有没有考虑过我的感受呀！陈韦丞！」

当Brett怒吼两人的同时，他们一个抓住Brett的肩膀，一个抬起Brett的双腿。

他们都露出可怜兮兮的样子，Brett只是摀住双眼任由他们在床上摆布。

「Eddy」褪去Brett的裤子，抓起他的大腿，舔舐着大腿内侧，有时吸吮其幼嫩的肌肤更为Brett带来刺激，使他轻喘一声。

「他最受不了耳垂和颈上的痣被舔的，要不试一下？」

Eddy咽了口水，从背后舔咬耳垂和耳窝，Brett一阵激灵， 缩成一团不敢乱动。

两人上下夹攻，Brett只好咬牙忍住喘声，可是舌头的触感确实刺激，Eddy更是一把托起他的头吻上去。

趁这空档，Eddy更是脱下Brett的上衣，开始往下抚摸。

两人的手同时伸向Brett的下面。

不过「Eddy」是把手指插入小穴，Eddy则是握住其性器。

同时上下的剌激让他抓紧床铺，颤抖的呻吟声从喉咙吐出。

「Eddy」撑起紧缩的后穴，熟悉敏感点的他一下子便剌到敏感的地方，使Brett叫出一声。

「跟那时候一样，还是最怕那个点。」

「Eddy」用指腹磨蹭着，指茧稍为凹凸感使那快感更为突出。

性器亦在Eddy的磨擦下喷射，白浊飞溅到他的胸前。

Brett摊软在两人的腿上，小嘴都是默默开合着，已经无力摆脱两人的动作。

两人把Brett翻过身，Eddy刚刚解开裤头便能看到那半勃的肉茎，Brett面对着它只能含住他。

微微胀大的肉茎顶到了Brett的喉头，「Eddy」更是轻推Brett的后脑勺，使他喘不过气，眼眶泛起淡淡水雾，让Eddy更兴奋。

Eddy从床头那边找出了避孕套，拿出一个后便把另一包扔给了「Eddy」。

「你、你们想做什么？」

「你有没有听过⋯⋯『双龙入洞』？」

Eddy故意在耳边呢喃，更是用中文说出四字，让意会到意思的Brett立刻刷上绯红色的脸上。

「Eddy」先是顶入后穴，一时的剌激让Brett把腰弓起，「Eddy」慢慢动起腰抽插，快感立刻冲昏了他的头脑，只是紧紧抓住Eddy的手。

Eddy蹙眉，他害怕这样会弄疼Brett，不过双手却不自觉地滑到他胸前的两颗红樱前挑逗。

「Eddy」停下动作，抱起了Brett形成坐在腿上的动作，把玉茎刺到深处。

也许对方也是自己，对方在想什么也或多或少知道，Eddy把手指插进早被「Eddy」的后穴。

Brett惊呼一声，他想像不到还可以容纳到其他手指，但快到达极限的后穴仍然接受到手指抽插的力度。

「Eddy」把其双腿狠狠抬高，Eddy扶住Brett的脚踝，缓缓进入。

「疼的告诉我们，别忍。」

两人都不敢乱动，莫名的空虚感却开始侵蚀Brett的全身。

「你们试试⋯⋯动一下⋯⋯」

Brett以淡淡空洞却色气的眼神看着他们，两人的理智线瞬间断掉。

两人一起一伏的节奏使Brett毫无能休息的空隙。

最后一刻，Brett在快感与淡淡撕裂，以及极为疲惫的情况下昏睡过去。

「Eddy」抚摸着Brett的脸蛋，露出久违幸福温柔的笑容，他整理好衣着便摸了摸熟睡Eddy和Brett。

「请代我守护着我最爱之人吧。」

待「Eddy」消失后，Eddy睁开了眼。

「当然了。」

Fin.


End file.
